


Wednesday, February 14th

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgetful Sherlock, Gift Giving, Hurt Jim, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut, jimlock, johniarty, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Their first Valentine's Day as a trio, polyamory in all it's glory.





	Wednesday, February 14th

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me late at night and shocked me into writing it. Not my usual story type but I am rather pleased with the outcome. I think Moriarty is a bit OOC and maybe even Sherlock. But I hope you like it anyways.

“Do you know what today is Sherlock?”

“Umm, Wednesday? Did I get it right? Did I win your little game?” Sherlock sat his cup of coffee down that he’d been sipping. Moriarty sat across from him at the kitchen table. He was sulking. Sherlock hated when he sulked.

“Sherlock!”

“Oh, here comes the peanut gallery.” Moriarty mumbled under his breath.

“In here John.” Sherlock glared at Moriarty, “Behave.”

Moriarty shrugged tossing his hands to the side. “Whatever do you mean? I always behave.”

John walked into the kitchen, “Badly. You’re always misbehaving. I can never leave you two alone in fear of you killing someone or burning the flat down doing an experiment.” John placed a quick kiss to Moriarty’s temple and then moved to kiss Sherlock soundly on the lips. “I’ve missed you. You know what today is, right?”

Sherlock frowned, why on earth had they both asked him what today was? Was it someone’s birthday and he’d forgotten it? No, he didn’t think so.

 

John squinted down at Sherlock and then turned to look at Moriarty over his shoulder. “He hasn’t a clue does he?”

“Nope. He knows today is Wednesday, perhaps we should give him a treat for knowing that bit.”

John frowned at Sherlock, his disappointment obvious. “Seriously? You truly haven't a clue?” When no answer came John cursed under his breath and made his way back over to James.

Jim pulled his seat out and opened his arms, an invite for John to sit in his lap. They had an odd relationship the lot of them; John and Sherlock were more or less equals, John was more affectionate with the taller man than he. And James Moriarty, he did what he wanted. He and John fought to keep Sherlock on a leash but in the bedroom the dynamics were totally different. Sherlock and John could make love and it would be beautiful but when John and James came together it was always unadulterated fucking. They were two dominate men trying to subdue the other. And when James and Sherlock came together, it was always a mystery. One moment Moriarty would be the one in control and flexing his bdsm muscle and in another it would be Sherlock in control bossing Moriarty around.

But there were also moments like now when he and John were on the same page and put out by the great Sherlock Holmes.

 

John glanced over his shoulder at James, “Maybe we should go and leave him home since he doesn’t even know what fucking day it is.”

Moriarty turned John’s face more towards him, the angle was awkward for John and maybe even a little uncomfortable, but James didn’t care. He kissed John, holding him in place while he took his fill of him. John was a sexy distraction, especially when Sherlock was being difficult. James slipped one of his hands past the waistband of John’s trousers, stroking him slowly.

Sex with the ex-soldier was always good especially when John allowed him to top.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the other two men. Jim was being dramatic as usual and John was allowing himself to be dragged into the ploy. John knew James as well as he did and he must know James was only trying to get a rise out of him.

He watched as James freed John’s cock pulling it from his trousers, stroking the blonde slowly while they held eye contact. “Today is Valentine’s day you imbecile.”

 

Sherlock went still at James words. How could he have forgotten? John and James were both very big on holidays and far more romantic than he. They were no doubt very angry with him. Standing up he approached the duo. Placing his hands on either side of the chair he lowered his mouth to John’s,  kissing him lightly. John would be quick to forgive him, but Jim liked to hold a grudge.

John enjoyed the moment, allowing Sherlock to kiss him, he was the better kisser between the two men and James’ expert hands would have him coming in a matter of minutes.

Sherlock broke away and went for James, “Forgive me.” James averted his face and renewed his vigor on John. He wanted to bring him while he ignored Sherlock. Punishing him for forgetting the day, it was their first Valentine’s Day as a unit, they'd been together almost a year.

 

Sherlock refused to be dismissed so easily. He grabbed James by the chin and kissed him harshly, biting down on his lip.

James hissed and shoved Sherlock away.  But Sherlock would not be denied he came back at him just as John cried out his release.

 

John’s had his eyes squeezed closed as he came. He heard James laughing and Sherlock swearing. Opening his eyes he saw why. He’d just come all over Sherlock; the great detective would have to go change now.

James began nibbling on John’s ear. All that foreplay had gone straight to his cock. He loved getting under Sherlock’s skin, it always made for the best sex. And since it was a holiday maybe the three of them would engage in some hot three way sex.

“Knees.” Moriarty commanded, and when John moved to get up he held him in place. “No, not you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock glared at Moriarty, he had his arms wrapped possessively around John, he knew it was just to get a rise out of him and it was working. Their relationships were different. He considered John his. Whereas James Moriarty considered Sherlock to be his. And John, bless his heart just went with it all. Dropping to his knees he licked up John’s thick shaft. He was all kinds of sticky from his previous load but Sherlock didn’t let that deter him. He swallowed John down until he was tickling the back of his throat.

John nearly came again with the feel of Sherlock’s hot mouth on him. He didn’t know what James was playing at but the madman was clearly turned on, the proof of it was currently jabbing him in the back.

James held Sherlock head down, forcing him to deep throat John. When he began gagging he let him up.

Looking up at his two lovers Sherlock apologised sincerely. “I’m sorry I forgot. I know how important today is for you two. If you forgive me I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” James asked, his interest piqued.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“I want to watch you fuck or little friend here. I want to hear him cry out every time you slam into him and I want you to do it while I hold him.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at John to see if he was okay with this.

John shrugged, sounded good to him. It had been James’ turn to have Sherlock alone so he was definitely down for some good sex with his love.

Sherlock stood up and helped John up who in turn offered his hand to James, he rose out of his seat gracefully like royalty.

Sherlock pulled Moriarty in closer so that John was trapped between their bodies. He kissed Moriarty slowly and gently, he really was sorry about forgetting and wanted to make sure he got that point across.

Jim let Sherlock kiss him for a few heartbeats before he bit the other man’s tongue.

Sherlock pulled away roughly insulting James’ parentage.

 

James was done with the games. He wanted what he wanted now. He turned and left the kitchen dragging John behind him. Once inside Sherlock’s room John immediately began disrobing James. Neatly folding each item of clothing and placing it on a chair in the corner.

James climbed on the bed, fluffed the pillows and half sat and half reclined on the bed, looking every part the prestiged monarch preparing to be serviced. He watched as John removed his own clothing, adding it to the pile.

John climbed on the bed coming up between the other man's thighs. After he licked a stripe up the side of his thigh he sucked a testicle in his mouth; alternated from one to the other until James pulled on his hair letting him know that was enough.

 

Sherlock watched the two men, they were both gorgeous in their own way and seeing them together always made him hard. It was like watching dark and light play together. James with not only his darker coloring but his darker tendencies and John always his blonde angel in every sense of the word. Approaching the bed he pulled John up and back on his hands and knees.

“Uh uh Sherlock, I want to hold John while you ravish him.”

Sighing Sherlock smacked John hard on the arse, enjoying the sound his hand made as it connected with skin. John hissed, Sherlock loved that sound as well.

 

John kissed James deeply before turning over and laying against his chest. This was new; James always insisted in joining in when it was a threesome night. John wondered what James was about tonight.  

Sherlock quickly shed his clothes as he watched Jim alternate between rolling John’s nipples between his fingers, and smacking his nipples hard.

Sherlock pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He prepped John’s puckered hole as quickly as he could. He was feeling all kinds of impatient now.

 

James continued to roll John’s nipples and nibble at his neck and ears as Sherlock came up nestling himself between John’s legs.

Sherlock braced his hands on either side of James’ head and thrust into John.

John cried out wrapping his arms around Sherlock and arching up into him. James pulled him back down firmly, holding him in place while Sherlock’s moving kept them all anchored and writhing against one another. Everytime Sherlock thrust John’s body rubbed and grinded against Moriarty’s, stimulating him even as he watched. John’s own cock was caught between his body and Sherlock's and it wasn’t long before he was clutching at Sherlock’s hip and had James’ hand in a death grip.

 

John was an extremely verbal lover, they usually didn’t have sex here in the flat because of that, no need in traumatising Mrs Hudson. Jim and Sherlock locked eyes over John’s body, they both loved when John got loud, he tended to curse and scratch at them if they didn’t hold him down. It was why James had dubbed John their little hellcat.

Sherlock’s eyes were dilated, and mouth hung open on breathless moans. James imagined his face held a similar expression. He knew their trio and what each of them liked, Sherlock needed the verbal praise that John offered up in abundance, as well as Sherlock loved feeling their hands on him bruising in their urgency. James gathered John's other hand bringing it up to his mouth he placed a kiss against the knuckles.

Sherlock frowned at James, he knew exactly what the other man was doing. He was trying to punish him for forgetting Valentine’s Day. Two could play at this game. He knew James loved the sound of John as much as he did. He also knew that James loved kissing and biting during sex. He leaned forward looking down quickly at Jim’s lips, just as their lips would’ve met he turned and captured John’s mouth instead. He rolled his hips give short deep thrust. John moaned loudly into the kiss. It wouldn’t be long before he was coming again all over him.

John had no strength in him to stop the other two men. He hated when they used him to fight with one another. His body was always deliciously sore afterwards but he felt more like an object than a participant during these times. But he could never truly deny these two anything they wanted. Even when he topped he knew who really was running the show and it was never him. So he laid there allowing Moriarty to use him to teach Sherlock a lesson.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, that prick. It was he who was supposed to be teaching Sherlock a lesson. It was time to make John explode. James latched onto John’s neck, biting hard, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

John shuddered hard coming instantly. He tore his mouth away from Sherlock growling his release to the world. Motherfucker! James was a devious little shit.

Sherlock smiled wickedly at James. He kissed John quickly and then captured James’ lips. He kissed him gently then laughed when Jim bit him.

 

John moaned quietly as he lay back content against Moriarty, he was tired, he’d had two orgasms wrung from in less than an hour. John would want cuddling, food and then sleep; in that order. Time to finish this. James was done playing, his little hellcat lay sated in his arms. He looked up at Sherlock. “Finish it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he wasn’t blind. He lifted one of John's legs so that it was flush with his stomach and allowed Sherlock to push deeper loving the groan John gave as he did. He gave several deep thrust while he kissed Jim. Pulling back just a little he sucked on his tongue before moving to his neck. Between bites he whispered to Moriarty. Of course with the proximity John could hear but the words were meant for James. “You like watching, imagining it’s you. You like when I take our little hellcat apart don’t you?” Sherlock knew James like eloquent dirty talk even if he never responded back. “You like when I take control. And I know you like seeing me play your bodies as efficiently as my violin. Look at me James. Do you feel that? Every deep, hard thrust?”

Sherlock took his mouth in a kiss so hot James swore he could come from that alone.

Sherlock sat back, kneeling. James still held John’s hands, still exacting punishment on Sherlock. He glanced at John, checking on him, he moaned quietly with every thrust. Locking eyes with Moriarty Sherlock sped up his thrust, covering their clasped hands with his own. He allowed his nails to sink into Jim’s hands, his crazy man loved a bit of pain with his sex. Just as Sherlock threw his head back in rapture he heard James whisper his own release.

 

James could watch the two of them come all day. They gave every part of themselves and to watch the sheer trust and abandonment on their faces, the pleasure, it was heady and as always he was struck by how ridiculously easy it would be to slit their throats during one of these sessions.

Sherlock collapsed atop the other men and whispered in James ear, “Stop thinking about murder during sex.” He followed up his words with a kiss to both men’s cheek. With great effort he pulled out of John and rolled to the left. John rolled into his arms and moments later Moriarty spooned behind John. For whatever reason, John usually ended up in the middle. Sherlock suspected it was because Moriarty felt John was the bigger threat and it would keep him from reacting quickly; also he hated to seem cuddly.

 

James lay content against John’s back, running a hand lazily up and down Sherlock’s thigh. “Should one of us go and make our little hellcat a sandwich?”

Sherlock smiled, of course Moriarty knew their trio as well as he. Sitting up he looked down at the other men. He wasn’t even sure how they’d entered into this arrangement but it sure filled a hole inside him. “I’ll go. I have much to make up to you two.”

Sherlock stopped off in the bathroom grabbing a couple of flannels so the men could do a quick clean up, poor John was covered front and back. Tossing the flannels to Jim he cleaned himself up quickly before making his way to the kitchen. Since he and John had been shagging James the refrigerator seemed to always be stocked with their favourite items. He knew it was Moriarty’s way of showing he cared even though he denied the fact that he did.

Sherlock quickly made to sandwiches and grabbed one bottle of beer and poured Jim a glass of wine. Balancing it all he made his way back to the room. Once there he had to stop and admire his men. John was holding James against his chest and they were kissing slowly. Sherlock smirked. He knew James would brush it off and say he was only doing it because he was feeling generous and knew John would want to cuddle and John would just smile and go with it. The both knew James loved to cuddle.

 

Sherlock sat the wine and beer down on the side table and waited for the two men on the bed to untangle and sit up. Sherlock passed John’s no fuss sandwich to him and then he passed Moriarty his sandwich. He was far more fussy in what he would he eat. Sherlock even had to cut off the crust for him. Sherlock leaned against the door and watched his men eat. It felt good to do something for them, to provide for them. They all contributed to the workings of their relationship. And if Sherlock had to be honest with himself he really had allowed the other two to carry the relationship. He owed them, he needed to show them he cared and appreciated their presence in his life.  

Sherlock gathered some clothing up and went to the bed kissing each man in turn. “I’ll be back.”

John turned and looked at Moriarty, “Looks like you got cuddle duty.”

Moriarty rolled his eyes and huffed like he was extremely put out. John chuckled and went back to his food.

 

Once Sherlock had left John turned to James once again, “He’s going to go get us something.”

“I shudder at the thought. He isn’t the most romantic of us.”

“No, but when he tries it’s sweet.”

James tossed half his sandwich back on the plate and reached for his wine and passed John his beer. “Please, he could bring you a pile of dog feces and you would still look at him as if he brought you a box of gold bars.”

John finished his sandwich and washed it down with his beer. “It’s the thought that counts James.”

“Not for me, I want to be wowed and moved by something beautiful that I don’t already have. Or money. Oh, or murrrder. My two favorite M’s.”

“We aren’t going to murder anyone for you James.”

Moriarty pouted. “I know for a fact that both of you have killed someone for the other, do I not matter as much?”

John gave him a droll look. “Seriously? You question that? After you always get your way? Besides we didn’t just go and kill someone the other was in danger.”

“So what I’m hearing is if I go get myself into trouble you two will come guns blazing?”

“No.”

“Good, because I’m much better at getting myself out of trouble unscathed than the lot of you.”

John leaned over and gave Jim a kiss on the temple. “Shut up. Time for cuddling.”

James took John’s half empty beer and sat it next to his empty wine glass. “Come here you big ol baby.” John smiled and pulled James into his arms.

 

Several hours later Sherlock entered their flat arms bustling with flowers and bags. John and James were sitting in front of the telly, John was massaging James’ feet while the other man yelled at the screen.

Sherlock dropped the bags and flowers on the couch next to them and bent down to collect kisses from the two. When he got to Moriarty it peeved him off that James turned his face away. “We’re still playing that game are we?” Sherlock grabbed the flowers offering a beautiful bunch of wildflowers to John and two dozen long stem blood red roses to Jim. Jim sniffed at them and accepted, but still refused to look at him. Sherlock huffed and grabbed one of the bags. Sitting it on the table in front of him he offered first John a wrapped garment box and then James.

Jim eyed the box offered to him, waving a dismissive hand at it he murmured, “Boring.”

“Don’t be such a chav James.” Instead of taking the box still being held out to him he crossed his arms.

Sherlock tossed the box in his lap and then reached for another bag, passing one box to John and the other he flung at Jim.

Sherlock sat on the table facing John, “Go on open it.” Sherlock smiled in anticipation he just knew they would like their gifts. Well John would and James would too if he ever bothered to open them.

James watched with morbid curiosity as John opened his gifts, he just knew it would be something god awful. Out of the first box John pulled some fancy looking pyjamas out. They were a dark navy blue, looked like silk from where he sat and John’s name was stitched on the front pocket. Hmm, not as bad as he imagined. Still boring.

John beamed as he moved to the next box. When he opened it he found matching house slippers. “These are great Sherlock! Thank you!” Leaning forward John kissed Sherlock tenderly, caressing the side of his face as he did. “But I didn’t get you two anything.” He stated as he pulled away.

“That’s okay John, you gift me with your presence, love and friendship everyday. You keep me right and I am so grateful to have you in my life. I’m sorry I’m such a shit partner but I’m going to do better from here on out.” John kissed him again and then pulled something from his back pocket. He looked at them before offering one to Sherlock and the the other to Moriarty.

Sherlock watched as James took the item from John without so much as an eye roll. Ignoring James’ childish behaviour he looked at what John had given him. It was a Lovers coupon booklet. Glancing through it Sherlock saw it was personalized to fit him. There were things like a coupon that entitled him to one experiment of his choosing. And another that allowed him to pick one outting of his choosing. Sherlock smiled, it was perfect and so like John. “Thank you John! It’s perfect.”

James flipped through his booklet. He tried to fight the smile that threatened to show, but show it must. Looking up he saw that both Sherlock and John was looking at him expectantly. “What are you two looking at?”

“Well, do you like it?” John asked.

“It is very domestic of you.” James felt awful when John turned away. John was the heart of their union. Sherlock the brains and he the action. Or was he the brains and Sherlock the action? It didn’t matter, one did not harm one's own heart. John fought to keep the balance and everyone happy the least he could do was show that he appreciated his efforts. “I especially like the coupon that allows me to dress you in any manner that I see fit. You know I think your usual way of dress is hideous and uncouth. Thank you John, your gift was both lovely and touching.”

John glanced at James to see if he was putting him on, but he seemed to be sincere.

 

“I suppose I should open your gifts as well Sherlock, although I feel John is far too forgiving and you should be punished further.” James opened the first box and pulled out a matching pair of pyjamas also with his name stitched over the pocket. And in the second box a matching pair of house slippers. They were exquisite. “You got me and John matching pyjamas?”

“No,” said Sherlock, “I got all of us matching pyjamas. As well as a private viewing to see that opera you wanted to go see down at the theatre.”

James grabbed Sherlock by the arm, “However did you manage that Sherlock? The show is sold out for the remainder of its time in town.”

“I called in a couple of favors. Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

James grabbed Sherlock by his lapels and pulled him into a kiss. “Yes. Course you are. You know daddy can’t stay mad at you for long.”

John smiled he was happy they were all back on even ground, things got messy when one of them was mad at the other. “Alright then, what did you get us James?”

Moriarty smiled and rubbed his hands together. “A murder!”

“Aww come on! That's more for Sherlock! What did you get for _me_?”

“Ooh, but it’ll allow me to use a couple of the coupons I saw in here!” Sherlock exclaimed excited.

James looked baffled at John, “No, seriously, a murder mystery. And I promise it’s a doozie. It’ll take Sherlock at least a week to solve this one.”

“Fine.” John sulked on the couch pulling Sherlock onto the couch with them.

“At least I didn’t have this person killed like the last time. This time, I found an unsolved murder for you two.”

 

John took each of their hands in his, looking from one to the other he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
